


Final Thoughts

by TheLoneReader



Series: Five Hundred Friday [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Australian Open, Fedal - Freeform, Feels, M/M, Romance, final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneReader/pseuds/TheLoneReader
Summary: 3 guesses at Roger Federer's thoughts after the Nadal/Dimitrov SF (Australian Open 2017)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> It's been a while! I have been working on some pieces that fit into the AU of There Are Some Wounds but I can't seem to be able to finish anything right now...  
> But I have been getting excited at the idea of a Fedal Final at the Aussie Open all week long, and my feels were all over the place at Roger and Rafa being such cutesies about each other in their post match interviews, so I really wanted to post something before Sunday! It was hell sitting through my lectures at Uni today while checking every 30 seconds on Rafa's score, and it was such a relief when he finally took the fifth, so I just had to write something when I got home. 
> 
> So there it is, just a short thing. I've decided to try a new thing, and to start a series of 500 words (roughly) pieces. The themes and fandoms will be random, depending on my mood at the time I guess. Let me know if you'd like that. I might take some prompts, I'm not sure yet. I'll be posting them on Fridays, not all Fridays, but whenever I've got something new ready. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, for FHF #1, I wrote something from Roger's point of view. Three ways he could have reacted to Rafa's win today, in three different situations. 
> 
>  
> 
> Usual disclaimer : This is a fictional work that has no basis in reality. No disrespect is intended to anyone.

_**#1** _

Roger’s lips stretched into a small smile as Rafa and Dimitrov hugged at the net. He was a bit overwhelmed by the mix of emotions that surged towards him. He was excited by the challenge of another final against his old rival, thrilled to be back at his top level, a little nervous at the idea of the 18 Slam titles record… But as he watched Nadal’s head fall on the Bulgarian’s shoulder, he also felt a wave of nostalgia. His mind jumped eight years back, to another Australian summer, another final. The same head dropping against _his_ , an arm thrown over _his_ shoulders, as tears ran uncontrollably  down his cheeks, and his hands shook like never before. The soft brown eyes looking at him with such intensity. The things he had realised only when it was too late... Back to the present, Roger thought of the match to come. He felt a strange peace, as if Sunday would finally bring closure. Would turn the page on all the things that could have been.

 

_**#2** _

The Live Stream of the Rod Laver Arena had ended long minutes ago, but Roger Federer was still staring at the TV screen, frozen on his seat. So it was real. It would be Rafa. The thought was like a cold shower. They both had had a rough 2016, which had gotten them closer and closer, until they finally gave in to the tension that had been building for years. They had supported each other as they fought their way back to the top, and this week, their efforts were finally paying off. Both of them deep into the second week of a Slam. Both of them into the Final. A lot of people had seen it coming, but he had refused to think about it. He was proud, of course he was. But he knew more than anyone what a win would mean to the both of them. The doubts it would kill, the confidence it would raise. And one of them would have to crush the hope, the dream of the other. There would be no love game on Sunday.

 

_**#3** _

Roger was on his feet, fist pumping into the air, as a tiny Rafa on his computer screen sank to his knees before dropping on his stomach on the Rod Laver. His voice was hoarse from cheering his boyfriend on, even all the way from his hotel room. He was feeling so proud of his man, who was back in a Slam final after everything he had to go through. The Spaniard’s body had let him down several times in his young life, but never during their long years together had Roger seen him give up. Having to be away from the courts the previous season had been hard for the both of them, but it also allowed them to take a step back. To find each other again. To think about their future, their priorities. How badly they wanted to live their love in the sunlight. For a long time it had seemed impossible. And yet. In a couple of days, there would be a new Slam title, a 15th or an 18th, for one of them. And pure pride and joy for the other. So Roger could not help but dream. Dream of a cup, held in 2 sets of hands, and a pair of lips pressing, not to the cold metal, but to their warm counterparts on the other side of the net.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. As usual, reading about your thoughts on this will make me really happy, so don't hesitate to leave a comment ! :)
> 
> By the way, this is unbetaed, and as I've mentioned before, English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistake you'll spot. (Also, it's getting quite late here, sooo yeah, typos...)
> 
> Until next time! :)


End file.
